nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Norway in the North Vision Song Contest 30
| pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (1st, 290 points) | final_result = 1st, 389 points | prev = 29 | next = 31 }}Norway participated in the thirteenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Malmö, Sweden. The Norwegian entry was selected through the national competition Den Norsken Sangen 27, organised by the Norwegian broadcaster Norsk rikskringkasting (NRK). Norway was represented by the band Gåte and the song "Bannlyst" (Exiled). The entry qualified from the second semi-final and managed to win the North Vision Song Contest 30 with a total of 389 points, marking the third victory of the country in the contest. It was the first time that a song in the Norwegian language won the contest. Before Northvision NRK confirmed on 18 October 2019 the Norwegian participation in the North Vision Song Contest 30 which would be held in neighbouring country Sweden. Aside from their participation, the Head of Delegation also confirmed that Den Norsken Sangen 27 would take place in order to select the country's 30th entrant. In order to celebrate 30 editions of Norway in the contes NRK announced a special edition increasing the entries from 10 to 20. Den Norsken Sangen 27 A submission period was opened by NRK between 18 October and 21 October 2019. 594 entries were recieved. A jury panel chose the 20 contenders for the national final. The competing acts and songs were revealed on 25 October 2019 during a press conference at NRK studios, presented by Heidi Ruud Ellingsen and Kåre Magnus Bergh and broadcast online at nrk.no. All the three shows took place in Vallhall Arena and were hosted by Kåre Magnus Bergh and Heidi Ruud Ellingsen. Juries had to vote with the Northvision–style; 12, 10 and 8 to 1 with all the songs receiving points. Five songs from each semi-final qualified to the the final which took place on 17 November 2019. After the votes of 36 international juries Gåte managed to win the grand final and get the ticket to represent Norway in the jubilee edition with the song "Bannlyst". At Northvision On 5 December 2019, the North Broadcasting Union announced the running order for the semi-finals of North Vision Song Contest 30 in a press conference that was held in Malmö, Sweden. Norway was decided to perform 13th in the second semi-final after San Marino and before Monaco. "Bannlyst" was announced as the fifth finalist from the second semi-final. performing live in Malmö, Sweden.|230px]] The song got extremely popular during the contest and was one of the biggets contenders for the win in Malmö. After the results of the second semi-final, NBU announced the running order of the final. Norway performed 13th again closing the first half after Slovenia and before Australia. The song got votes from 40 countries and with a total of 389 points was crowned the winner of North Vision Song Contest 30, marking the third win of Norway in the contest and the first time that a song in the Norwegian language won. Norway won the jury voting with 215 points getting 12 from Finland, Germany, Italy, Montenegro, Slovenia and Sweden and came second in the televoting with 174 points getting 12 from the Faroe Islands and Lebanon. Later, it was announced that Norway also won the second semi-final with 290 points, a margin of 64 points from the runner-up. NRK stated in the press conference that "we couldn't be prouder and happier after our huge victory in the anniversary edition in Malmö. Gåte delivered an amazing performance and won the hearts of Europe, North Africa and even Australia. We're glad that the message of the song could be communicated and appreciated although "Bannlyst" was sung in the Norwegian language and in a really special music style." The band arrived in Oslo in a very warm welcome with hundred of fans waiting for them at the airport and thousands celebrating in the streets. Voting Points awarded to Norway Points awarded by Norway Spokesperson and commentators In Norway, the semi-finals and final were aired on NRK1, with commentary by Markus Neby while Ole Christian Øen served as the radio commentator. The Norwegian spokesperson in the grand final was Emelie Hollow. See also * Norway * North Vision Song Contest 30 Category:NVSC 30 countries